MPEG/3GPP Dynamic Adaptive HTTP Streaming (DASH) standard may define a framework for design of bandwidth-adaptive delivery of streaming content over wireless and wired networks. DASH may be a pull-based streaming paradigm where the client may play a central role in carrying the intelligence that drives the video adaptation.